


You Saved Me

by Js_Mindscape



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, amyplier - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Amyplier, Angst, Break Up, Crying, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, Tyler Scheid - Freeform, YouTube, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Js_Mindscape/pseuds/Js_Mindscape
Summary: Inspired By: “Amy” (Trailer by Editing is Everything)After a messy break-up with Sean, Mark finds himself in a difficult mental state. Meanwhile, a cute blonde is going through an identity crisis. Little do they know, that they are each other’s keys to happiness.This is also supposed to be a sequel to "The Distance Between Red and Green". But it doesn't necessarily have to be.





	You Saved Me

“Fuck you, I’m done!” Mark stormed out of the bedroom, shaking with anger. “I’m sick of your fucking games, Sean!”

“Mark, wait!” The Irishman rushed after him. “Just listen to me!”

Mark turned towards his significant other, questioning to even call him that. “No, I’m done trying to justify what you do! I’m done settling for someone who doesn’t even settle with me! I. Am. Done.”

“Please,” he reached towards his hand.

The black-haired man shifted backward, moving out of the other man’s touch. “No, I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of hurting all the time because I have to question if you even give a shit about me, let alone love me. Where to go, Sean? Where do you go when you’re just not around? I don’t hear from you for weeks, even months. Do expect me to just sit around and wait for you? No! I’m tired of that, I’m done.”

“I can do better, I can be there more often,” he replied, tears in his eyes. “Just give me another chance.”

“You said that last time and we saw how that went,” the other man stated, eyebrows furrowed in a fiery glare. He paused before grabbing his cardigan and keys. “Sean, you’re a good person, but I guess we were wrong in getting back together. We can’t do it, we’re going in different directions.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, his voice trembling.

“Home.”

…

The blonde sat in her car, staring at her hands on the steering wheel. She didn’t know where she wanted to go or if she ever wanted to come back. She leaned back in her seat, sighing as she did so. “I don’t know myself,” she mumbled to herself.

“I don’t know myself,” She repeated with more emphasis, tears falling down onto her porcelain skin.

This was a statement that echoed in her mind constantly. She knew her name, but she didn’t know what that meant. All she knew was that she loved her family, her friends, aliens, eyeliner, and coffee. She wanted to love more than that, though. She wanted to love herself.

She looked back at the steering wheel, taking a moment to breathe in and out slowly. When she was composed, she put her keys into the ignition, cranked the car, cautiously pulled out of her driveway, and drove to her unknown destination.

…

Mark knew this wasn’t healthy. He knew that waking up wanting nothing but to go back to sleep wasn’t healthy. He knew crying himself to sleep almost every night wasn’t healthy. He knew to ignore his emotions wasn’t healthy. Looking at pictures of him and Sean wasn’t healthy. He knew that he wasn’t healthy, but he didn’t know what to do about it.

All that he truly knew was his work. His work would take away the pain he felt just long enough to be manageable. Making people laugh was his favorite thing other than messing with people, Chica, and space. Those were his constants and he relished that because they were the only thing he had. However, things were getting more and more difficult.

“And I will see you in the next video!” His voice cracked slightly, but he continued. “Buh-bye!”

He knew people would notice that voice crack and would probably make fun of it, but as long as people were laughing, that’s all that mattered. He turned off his recording software with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He needed to get this video edited and done before 8 o’clock that morning, but that suddenly didn’t sound appealing. In fact, nothing related to YouTube sounded appealing. Which was an occurrence that happened every once in a while, but, nowadays, absolutely nothing sounded appealing.

He stared at the computer screen before finally breaking down into tears. He finally hit rock bottom. His inspiration and drive had abandoned him. The bottomless pit of unhappiness had finally sucked out his passion.

He wiped away his tears and glanced at the clock. It was incredibly late, but he needed to say what was on his mind. He started up his recording his recording software again and inhaled deeply, before continuing. “Hey guys, I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

…

The blonde was in a desert area and absorbed the positive energy those old, colorfully painted buildings gave her. This place was familiar to her, but she didn’t intend on going there. She just drove until she found a good place to stop. She did this kind of thing occasionally, -driving with no destination- but this one was different. This one would help her discover herself.

She looked at the clock on her phone, she needed to get home. In a few days, she would be at a convention. That was something to look forward to and she definitely needed something to look forward to.

…

The black-haired man looked at the clock on his computer again, he needed to prepare for the convention he promised everyone he would go to.

“Get off your ass, jackass,” he scolded himself and did as he was told.

He shut off his computer, walked out of his office, and went to his bedroom. His bedroom felt so empty now, even after a few months. He hadn’t talked to Sean in that span of time either, which was probably for the better. Maybe this convention will help him feel better.

Mark got out his suitcase and began packing, somewhat paying attention just so he doesn’t accidentally grab pants when he needed to grab a shirt instead. However, not paying attention enough to let his mind focus solely on packing, which wasn’t a good decision considering how he just cried on camera again. His mind drifted slightly too far and tears began to fall again.

“Oh my God, stop fucking crying for two damn seconds,” He growled. He wasn’t even sad anymore, he was just angry. He was angry at his feelings, current situation, and the fact he felt so useless that he couldn’t function.

He glared down at his suitcase as he stopped himself from stuffing more stuff into it. He breathed in slowly and sighed. He needed to get out of the house. He needed to get out of his own head.

…

It was a few days later and Mark had finally made it to the convention. He had a panel in a couple of hours, but he decided to walk around a little bit first. Maybe he would meet a fan or a few along the way. Immediately, though, a certain blonde caught his eye. She looked familiar but in a way that an old friend that he hadn’t talked to in several years would. He knew he never actually met her, though, but that was going to change. He breathed in and sighed, walking forward as he did so.

“Hi!” He greeted with a smile, earning her attention.

“Oh, hi!” She smiled slightly, before squinting at him, then widening. “Wait, are you Markiplier?”

He sighed again, this time a bit disheartened. Please don’t let this be an obsessive fan. “Yes, I am.”

“I’m actually a fan, I think what you do is pretty cool,” She grinned. His heart melted.

“I-I… Thanks!” He laughed awkwardly. “I really don’t deserve that though.”

She blinked. “You have had some of the best charity events I’ve ever seen and you’re very creative and funny. I think that deserves a lot of appreciation.”

“Thank you, sincerely, thank you,” He was practically beaming. “You have really pretty hair by the way.”

She laughed. “Thank you. It’s a thing I guess.”

He glanced down at his watch. “I don’t normally do this type of thing, but”- He pulled out a CVS receipt and pen, quickly scribbling down his number- “Here’s my number. I want to get to know you more and I think you’re really cool. I do want to walk around a bit more before my panel, though.”

Her eyes widened for a moment, then took it. “Oh, cool beans! I’ll text you later.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he was about to walk away, but then stopped himself. “Wait, I never got your name.”

“My name is Amy,” She said with a grin. “I look forward to talking to you again, Mark.”

“Same to you, Amy.”

…

“I just don’t think I’ll find my soulmate of the boyish variety,” Mark said as he laid down on the couch, next to Tyler, who was sitting upright.

“I mean,” The taller man leaned back. “I don’t doubt that, but just because that didn’t work out doesn’t mean you should completely give up on that.”

“But like, Sean is the only guy I’ve ever had feelings for,” He mentioned. “And we know how that went.”

“So you think it was a one-time thing?” The other man raised an eyebrow.

“I’m starting to think that,” He sat himself up and turned his back onto the back of the couch.

“It’s possible, sexuality is a complicated thing. That’s why there’s a spectrum,” Tyler said with a shrug. “You could be coincidently bi, but I think that’s your own battle to face.”

“Probably,” Mark said with a sigh. “Why must our minds make things so complicated?”

“Well, we’re complicated things. We have emotions, bodily functions, and actions that all have a cause and effect, that alone can make things more complex. Actually going into depth and giving them labels adds to it. It’s all a matter of figuring them out if you need to at all.”

“That was a rhetorical question, Tyler.”

“Well-” the rest he said was incomprehensible, it was like he was attempting to read a keyboard smash an overly emotional person put on Tumblr.

Mark giggled at this. “You’re something else.”

All the sudden, his phone dinged. The Asian man grabbed his phone, it was Amy. Mark’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, then relaxed as he smiled gently.

“Well, that must be a nice text,” Tyler smirked.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “It’s funny how a simple ‘hi’ can make your day.”

“It’s been a second since I’ve felt that, but sure,” the tall man said. “Who is it, if I may ask?”

“Amy,” Mark said with a grin. “She’s a cutie I met a convention.”

“I thought you didn’t give your number out like that.”

“Well, I made an exception.”

“She must be pretty special then.”

“Yeah, yeah, she is.”

…

A few months later, after a fun date to the movies, Mark was taking Amy home. They had already kissed goodbye and Mark was about to leave, but, the next thing he knew, he was crying.

The tears came like an avalanche: suddenly, unexpected, and definitely unwanted. He didn’t know why the came either, they just did. His mood dropped so suddenly he couldn’t reason himself out of it.

He stepped out of the car, thinking maybe he just needed air. He glanced upwards, noticing the stars were brighter than usual. He got on top of his vehicle and sat on it, staring into the nothingness.

Somehow, though, it didn’t feel like nothing, it felt like everything at once. Not necessarily in an overwhelming way, but in a way that made things fall into place. He could breathe again and gain his composure. The tears were gone by then, almost instantly.

That’s the moment when everything was at peace. That’s when everything finally made sense. Amy was one of the few things that he loved along with Chica, his friends, his family, and space. However, space felt different now. Space felt like something he lost and gained again, much like how he felt with Amy. Amy was the missing piece that he needed to complete his life puzzle.

…

“Amy, can I just say something on my mind?” Mark asked, holding his girlfriend a bit tighter.

The two had been together for about seven months now and both of their lives had gotten better. Today they were celebrating Amy’s birthday and they decided to take a trip out of the city. They rented out a house in the desert and they were laying in a hammock, looking at the beautiful night stars.

“Sure, everything okay?” She said, tensing up slightly.

“Yeah,” He reassured. “No, everything is great. I just kind of want to talk about something on my mind.”

Amy felt his heartbeat quicken slightly and nodded.

“Okay, uh,” He sighed. “When we met, I was in a really bad mental state and I know you weren’t either.”

“Yeah, we talked about that.”

“Right,” his breath became slightly ragged, but he tried to mask it. “I just want you to know how much you actually mean to me. You’re… You’re amazing, Amy. I don’t think you truly comprehend how you helped me and how much you improved me as a person. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

She laid there silently for a moment. “I don’t know what to say to that, to be honest.”

“You saved me, Amy,” Mark said, a tear sliding down his face.

She lifted herself off of him, looking at his face. “Oh, shit, don’t cry!” She exclaimed, gently wiping the tears from his face.

He sat up as he shakily gripped her hand and held it. “You know I cry when I get nostalgic. It’s not a big deal.”

“I love you,” he finally admitted. “I love you so much and I never want to lose that.”

Amy’s eyes widened slightly. She didn’t think she was worthy of that. She knew she was an okay person, but she never thought she deserved to be loved. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she felt the same way for him.

“I love you too,” the blonde said just above a whisper. “And I think I can love myself too.”

“That’s all I really want for you,” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much.”

She kissed his lips as a response. She knew she was safe now and so did he.

…

The couple was going on for five years now. They went through hardships that were difficult, but they continued triumphantly. Nothing could break their bond and that gave them the biggest confidence in both their relationship and in themselves. Mark’s career and Amy’s pottery shop was thriving. They were happy and comfortable, but Mark wanted more for them. He planned another outing to the desert for their anniversary and he had an important life-changing question for his soulmate.

The ride over to the house was a long one and it was often in silence. Mark enjoyed the silence and serenity of it all. Meanwhile, Amy enjoyed the creative inspiration and the comfort it brought her. Soon enough, they were in their rented house, unpacking their clothes and getting settled in.

As they unpacked, Mark glanced behind himself, watching his beautiful girlfriend refold and place clothes in the dresser in front of her. She hummed to herself, no doubt some Broadway showtune. He smiled gently, walking over and hugging her from behind. This startled her slightly, but then she leaned into the touch as he placed his head on her shoulder.

“Hello random display of affection,” Amy teased with a giggle.

“I’m just so lucky,” he said as she kissed her jawline. “To have the most wonderful, cheerful, kind, genuine, and beautiful person in my life, let alone my girlfriend.”

She laughed sweetly. “You’re a sap.”

“Only with you, Amy,” he kissed her again. “Only with you.”

With a quick hug, Amy and Mark went back to unpacking. Mark knew he was ready for this next step and he was sure that Amy was as well. However, there’s still that slight doubt in the back of his mind. He always had this doubt and he almost always could ignore it or reason it.

The day continued normally with them unpacking and getting settled in. By nightfall, though, the tiny box was burning a hole in Mark’s pocket. Inside the velvet box was a silver ring with an emerald-cut diamond. He was ready to make this move in their relationship and he was definitely ready to pop the question. However, the first question he had to ask her was if she wanted to stargaze and she agreed.

So there they were: cuddling in the hammock. The sky was especially beautiful tonight, but it couldn’t compare to Amy.

After a few minutes, Mark cleared his throat. “Hey, Amy, can we talk about something?”

“Uh-oh, last time we were here, you ended up crying,” She teased.

He chuckled. “Hopefully that won’t be the case this time.”

“What’s up?” She asked.

The dark haired man took a deep breath and continued. “Do you remember that time I cried in your driveway after I dropped you off?”

“Yeah,” She answered. “You scared me, I thought something happened.”

“In a way something did,” he continued. “I realized that you were the most important person in my life and I didn’t want to lose that. You made everything make sense and I am the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. That was something that I was missing in life, but I got it back because of you. I said this once but I’ll say it again: You saved me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Amy said, almost choking on her words. “You are the best thing to have ever happen to me and you’re so kind and generous. You were there for me when I was at my worst and helped me through it. You saved me too.”

“Amy,” He said, while gently cupping her face as he kissed her softly. “I feel the exact same way. And there were many times in my life I felt so lost. This time, though, I think I’m doing something right.”

Mark carefully got on the hammock as his girlfriend sat up, watching him knelt in front of her. “I can’t think of a better time to do this.

He got out the velvet box and presented the ring to her. “Amy, will you marry me?”

Tears began falling down her face. “You’re kinda putting me on the spot here. But of course. Yes!”

The man stood up quickly as they embraced. When they parted, he slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. They smiled at each other and kissed one more time. This was the second best kissed the ever had, next to one that they will share on their wedding day.


End file.
